That's Life
by cakg123
Summary: "How can you trust him?" That was a question they hated, they that tried to avoid. Reason being they were yet to find an answer. As far as they knew he was a selfish brat who had no loyalty to them what so ever. And yet they trust him. Finally they learn their answer.


Ok so it's 0:26 right now in England. I am currently am lying on the sofa laptop on lap, dog curled up by feet, dad asleep on other sofa, and I am scared out of my minds! I keep hearing a noise from upstaires and my dog keeps looking outside and barking so to distract me I am writing! Probably will suck because it is coming of the top of my head! ^.^ So this will be a multi-chap story So I hhope you enjoy and I will hopefully post the next chapters of my other stories!

* * *

Prologue

"How can you trust him?" Lee asked sceptically. That was a question the Bladebreakers never wanted to be asked; fore they didn't have an answer. How can they trust Kai? It was a question they asked themselves daily, and was yet to find an answer. The Bladebreakers looked over at Kai and The Blitzkrieg Boys. They were laughing and joking in Russian. The Blitz boys were his childhood friends, how could he not want to leave The Bladebreakers? He had known The Blitz Boys all his life and had done everything with them.

"Kai is a selfish brat! He only thinks of himself!" Emily stated. Oh how wrong she was. Kai thought about others, how it affected them before himself. When he had joined Boris in the first world championships he did it because he knew Boris would do something to harm the other bladers. At the time of BEGA he left to find out Boris' plans, to take them down from the inside. However he would never admit that to anyone. He had told the BEGA bladers this though when he was a part of his team. They were the only ones that believed in him fully apart from The Blitz Boys.

"Kai's a lot nicer than you think,"Brooklynmentioned surprising them all. What surprised them even more was when the rest of the BEGA bladers agreed. Everyone thought Kai didn't get along with them, especiallyBrooklyn. "He likes animals like me; did you know he feeds strays?"

"After the Justice 5 battle he paid for my sister's hospital treatment. He won't even let me pay him back," Crusher explained. Kai just seemed to shock them more and more. They were hearing about a side of Kai they had never seen before.

"We always practised martial arts with eachother, he's a good fighter. He even taught some new stuff!" Was the comment that came fromGarland. To be fair fighting did not surprise any of them.

"We climbed mountains together and would talk on the roof of the house Boris had us live in." Mystel dropped in.

"His little sister is my best friend so I kind of can't hate him. He's like a big brother to me like he is to his sister." That was the one that shocked them the most. Kai had a sister who was Ming-Ming's best friend, yep definitely shocking. Ming-Ming was about to explain more about this mysterious sister when a bright white light flashed around them all. The world around them began to shake. Because of the light they had to close their eyes tightly. Suddenly the shaking stopped and they felt something wet fall on them, but it didn't feel like rain. It was… Snow. Everyone slowly opened their eyes, one by one. They looked all around them. All they could see was snow and a church like building, an abbey to be specific. But it wasn't just any abbey… They also noticed that The Blitzkrieg Boys weren't there.

"Where are we? How did we get here?" Julia asked. At that point in time no one knew. Ray observed to see if he could find anything. Soon he found a sign on the front gates of the abbey. He wiped off the snow from it and read.

_Balkov Abbey  
__All are welcome._

A gasp left Ray's lips. He looked at the building and saw flickering lights. This confused him greatly. He and The Bladebreakers helped Mr Dickinson close it down two and a half years prior. SO why was it up and running?

He joined the group again explaining exactly where they were. With out warning a red mist surrounded them. The mysterious bright light flashed again. They closed there eyes once more. When they opened their eyes in font of them stood a giant red phoenix.

"Dranzer…"


End file.
